Simplemente enamorada
by Thxzein
Summary: [Giyuu/Shinobu ;; Rengoku/Mitsuru] Ambos pilares tan sólo observaban las escenas entre esos dos, preguntándose qué le pasaba a Kochou. Pero no era nada del otro mundo (¿o sí?) Giyuu sabía perfectamente que su pequeña Kochou estaba simplemente enamorada.


**_Simplemente enamorada._**

**___**

Rengoku mira detenidamente a ambos pilares, los examina por varios segundos y vuelve su mirada hacia la persona a su lado.

—Pues ahora que lo dices sí, esos dos tienen algo —dice dándole la razón a la chica.

—¿¡Verdad que sí!? Lo sabía.

—Quizás Kochou-san está enferma. Por eso es tan amable con Tomioka —añade el pilar de la flama y Mitsuri se palmea el rostro al instante antes de decirle algo a Kyojuro de lo que se pueda lamentar, luego, intenta recuperar su paciencia dando un suspiro.

—Kyojuro, cariño, ¿no te das cuenta verdad? —ella le sujeta el rostro con ambas manos y una delicadeza digna de las manos de un ángel. El chico embelesado por la dulzura en la voz de su novia apenas puede negar, y es que no puede entender lo que su pareja quiere decirle. Ambos pilares tan sólo observaban las escenas entre esos dos, preguntándose qué le pasaba a Kochou.— Es evidente que esos dos están saliendo.

Rengoku emite una risa al instante.

—¡Eso no puede ser! —dice sonriente tomando las manos de Mitsuri y apartándolas de su rostro sin soltarlas.— Kochou-san no parece ser el tipo de chica que se interesaría en alguien como Tomioka y luego lo tenemos a él, del cual ni siquiera sabemos si le interesa las relaciones.

—¡Pero es evidente! —espeta la de cabello rosado y verde— Tan sólo mira.

Mitsuri le hace verlos de nuevo. Ambos están sentado hablando tranquilamente, Giyuu con su faceta seria escuchando atentamente lo que Shinobu dice mientras disfrutan de una paleta helada. Entonces ven como Shinobu detiene la conversación para limpiar la comisura del labio del contrario que se contraba un poco sucia por el helado.

—¡Lo ves!

—No creo que estén enamorados —vuelve a defender su posición Rengoku.

—Pues para salir de todo esto habrá que preguntarles y asi demostraré que yo, el pilar del amor, no me he equivocado.

Antes de nada Mitsuri ya se encontraba caminando hacia ellos. Rengoku se exalta un poco y va tras ella para detenerla, pero ya es tarde.

—Ustedes dos actúan muy raro —Mitsuri les apunta a ambos— Sé que ocurre algo y estoy aquí para probarlo.

Rengoku llega y la toma por los hombros.

—¡Hey! ¡No deberías de decir esas cosas! Estás pasándote un poco Mitsuri.

—Tranquilo Rengoku-san —Kochou sonríe— Aunque debo admitir que me llama la atención eso que dices ¿Estoy actuando raro?

—¡Demasiado! —afirma el pilar del amor— Admitámoslo no eres tan cercana a Giyuu y de un dia a otro empezaste a serlo, y hacen cosas raras y... Y...

Pero no era nada del otro mundo (¿o sí?) Giyuu, quien hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio, sabía perfectamente que su pequeña Kochou estaba simplemente enamorada.

Pero para los demas parecía como si algo malo sucedía con Shinobu por el simple hecho de estar tanto tiempo junto a él.

—Estamos saliendo —suelta Giyuu al final, haciendo que la mirada triunfadora de Mitsuri resalte y ésta se emocione mucho, porque donde hay amor ella está. Rengoku intenta asimilar lo que Giyuu a dicho y Shinobu solo está sonriendo ante las sorpresa que denotan sus compañeros pilares.

—Así que sí estaban saliendo... Vaya eso es verdaderamente una sorpresa considerando que estamos hablando de ti Tomioka.

Giyuu hace como que el comentario de Rengoku no le ofende en lo absoluto, pero tenía unas inmensas ganas de decirle que él también tiene sus sentimientos, hombre.

—¡Lo sabía! Te lo dije —dirige su mirada de triunfo hacia su novio quien sólo sonríe asintiendo.

—Ya, tenías razón.

—Bueno ahora que ya saben que no me ocurre nada extraño, que estoy simplemente enamorada, nos gustaría un poco de privacidad —dice Shinobu y ambos pilares sólo asienten y se disculpan por las molestias ocasionadas dejándolos solos.

—Ya se fueron...

—Es gracioso ver como piensan que me pasa algo raro por estar contigo Tomioka-san —ella sonríe mientras tira un poco de la mejilla del contrario para molestarlo.

Él solo se deja tironear por la chica, ya es costumbre, es una de las varias maneras que tiene Shinobu de demostrar su amor. Porque aunque otros piensen que le pasa algo raro, él sabe que ella está simplemente enamorada.


End file.
